Reconnaissance and Infiltration Team Zeta
by LegionaryX17
Summary: The final chapter in the story that is Commander Collin Redfield.


_**Reconnaissance and Infiltration Team Zeta**_

Years after the end of the Reaper War, worlds have been rebuilding, populations climbing, people adjusting. Even still the galaxy remains a dark place. Slavers, pirates, mercenaries and everyone in between still function. Even corporations after witnessing what happened to Cerberus still tend to turn darkside every once in a while. And one man has dedicated his life to fighting them, his name is Collin Redfield, and he won't rest until he has done all he can do for the galaxy.

He walked down the halls, with the lights reflecting off his blood red hair. He nodded at his saluting crew, as he walked up to speak with his pilot. "We got a distress beacon coming from below Commander." His pilot Steven Bell said before even being asked what was happening. "Origin?" Asked the commander getting right down to business. "It's coming from a crater down on Trebin, seems to be a military signal." He told the commander. Not hearing a response he turned around just getting a glimpse of the commander getting ready for the mission.

He held his Geth Pulse Rifle on the back of the dark grey and navy blue Blood Dragon Armor. Along with his Pulse RIfle he had a Javelin sniper and Scorpion heavy pistol. He took Wilson and Marchant in the shuttle and headed down to the surface below. Before he reached the surface the shuttle pilot Rodriguez called up to him. "Got some heavy fire, better be ready for this Redfield." "A fight? I'm always ready, drop us as close as you can Cesar." He said pulling out his Geth Pulse Rifle and aiming it for the door which was gonna be opening shortly. As soon as the door opened he jumped out eyeing two Batarian slavers before getting behind cover of a crashed shuttle. He looked over at who he had just jumped out to help. It wa a group of Turian and Asari, no other species. "Lieuntenant Acilea Helpanus, guessing your Commander Redfield?" A Turian female said before he could get a word out. He looked at the sand colored Turian with darker form of tan markings, representing the Thracia Outpost. (He remembered the marking from studying the Unification War.) "Well straight to business than, I like you. Anyways, we got slavers, not that difficult, just gotta scare em mainly." He said with much past experience. He rose up with Wilson and Marchant and he launched a Incinerate while the other two launched a Cryo Blast. He then used the distraction to light up the landing pad with troops on it causing them to close it up and take off for orbit. He stood up and watched as his shuttle landed back down again. He then grabbed a injured Asari carefully bringing her onto the shuttle. He stopped eyeing Acilea, the tan Turian. She was helping a hurt Turian comrade onto the shuttle. He couldn't help but stare. Most people didn't find them good looking, due to them always being very serious and their rough outer layer. But he, he felt something for her, he couldn't put a name to it but he had to help these guys out of here before thinking of anything else.

Redfield was sitting in his cabin after he had everyone cared for and checked on from the planets surface. He had personally called their leader, letting him know they'd got their people and we're gonna bring them back. Apparently based out of Illium they were a mobile military hospital, just coming back from a pickup on the planet they got shot down trying to leave the surface. Holding a old helmet in his hand, someone walked into his room. "Yes? What do you need?" Collin asked not looking up at the arrival. "I was just coming up to thank you and all." The voice that spoke was familiar, the one he spoke with on the planet. He looked up seeing Lieutenant Acilea Helpanus. "Oh, I wasn't expecting to see you lieutenant." He said surprised. "Why not? You just saved the people I was sworn to protect, I owe you a great deal." She said seriously. He held her gaze for a moment before he scratched his neck. "So uh, what was it you needed?" He said with a slight tone of nervousness. "Well, looking for some approval, for a transfer." She said a with a quieter tone of voice. "Transfer? Where?" He said obviously not getting it. "Here, aboard the Foxtail 17." "Oh, well yeah, seems like you'd be a good addition to the team." She smiled at him noticing his nervousness. "Alright, I'll let you know how that goes." She said right as Steven came on the PA. "Coming into port, everyone get packed up and ready." The Turian gave him a retreating glance as she walked out towards the exit.

Collin had the ship stay in port due to the potential recruit. "Uhh, we got a new recruit commander?" Asked Steven over the PA. "Yeah, let her on." Collin said without hesitation. "A her? Dang commander think with your upstairs head." Steven said obviously having fun. "Steven, I'll literally break your legs." Redfield said waiting for a quirky response, but not hearing one. He headed up to greet his new teammate. He met the Turian coming down from the docking tube. "Good to see you lieutenant." Collin said "Good to be here, where do you want me?" The Turian asked. "Well, unless you wanna share a room with a Vorcha and Varren, there's a cabin beside mine." He put bluntly. "Well I think the choice is obvious there. Anyways, does your pilot always crack jokes at the new crewmates?" She asked in a normal tone. "Most of the time it's to everyone, why what did he say?" "You know, normal stuff." She said walking a little bit towards the elevator. "Which way am I walking?" She asked turning back to him. "Oh yeah, just take a right and head down to the door labeled 'nine'." He said pointing her in the right direction. "Thanks, see ya in a while, Redfield." She said this turning back heading to her new quarters. Collin couldn't shake this feeling hee had been getting from her, it was entirely new for him.

He was heading back when Pretor, Phalanx, and Gleen approached him. "Redfield-Commander, we have a request." Phalanx said turning a bit towards Pretor. "What is it guys?" Redfield asked them. "We have been given a chance to work on a team with various other species that are not trusted by the mainstream, and since with your expanded team and less threatening missions you don't have much need for us anymore." Pretor explained. "Well if you all desire that, I won't stop you." Redfield said reluctantly. "Thank you Commander, we'll meet again." Gleen said walking with the other three and his Varren to the docking port.

Within the depths of the Citadel many politicians build private security due to the increase of hitmen and assassins. A Salarian businessman sat at a table doing work while guards stayed at the doors. Without warning a giant cloud of smoke submerged the room in darkness. When it parted the guards were on the ground in a pool of blood while a figure in black matte suit of armor stood holding a Graal Spike Launcher. "Please, i'll do anything! Please don't hurt me!" The Salarian begged as the figure raised the launcher to head level. "G says his hello." The figure said with a voice disguiser as he pulled the trigger launching metal spikes into his victims unprotected head, leaving a grizzly corpse. He left behind a black metal ball as his calling car, the calling card of Azrael. As the public has dubbed him, although no one knows their name, many of hired them over the years for robberies, assassinations, kidnappings, murders, and even protection. And now his next target is going to be a tricky one, a crew member of Commander Redfield's ship.

As Commander Redfield pulled out his Javelin sniper he looked over seeing his team ready for the fight. Acilea, James, and Aleks were ready with back against the cover ready for the first round of fire. Redfield eyed his target, Jadheed Helzap leader of a small gang stationed outside of Illium. He pulled the trigger, having the bullet land in the gang leaders head causing those around him to turn and draw their weapons towards Redfield and his team. Unknowing to the gang members Krotus and Darrius led a charge into the enemy from behind, as soon as Collin shot the flare they'd begin their counter attack. Redfield grabbed his flare gun and shot it straight into the air waiting for Darrius and Krotus's firing. He heard their shots and knew the confusion would allow him to kill the gang members who were firing at his location. So Redfield and the other three members of his team starting firing as much as possible, eliminating much of the enemies and their threat. After they cleared that up they went back to the shuttle. "Cesar, nice flying you kept that gunship off us." Redfield said stepping in. "Just trying to please Commander." His pilot said lifting the shuttle off the ground. Collin was sitting in the back listening to music when Acliea came and sat by him. He turned it off and looked at her. "Hey." He said unsure of what to say. "Hey, you mind if I ask you something?" She said hesitating a bit. "Shoot." He said steadying himself. "Is there something going on here? Because I feel like there might be but I'm not sure what you think about this." She said looking him in the eyes. "Well, I wasn't gonna try and make anything happen, because I wasn't sure about how you about it. But if you think it's worth trying I'm with you, one hundred percent." He said looking back at her. "Well, I think it's worth giving it a go, if nothing else." She said to him. "W-" Collin tried to say something before the shuttle shook and starting sharply descending. "Cesar, what's going on?" Redfield said over the comms trying to hold on. "We just most thrusting power, we're going down. Prepare for impact." Cesar said. Redfield than thought of something great. He put a biotic barrier around most of the shuttle so when it smacked down no one was severely injured. They were all jostled around with the crash but they all pulled out with just some scrapes and bruises. Acilea was knocked unconscious, but relatively fine. Redfield opened the door and saw a gunship land with a person in black armor step out. Collin reached for his gun, pulling out the Geth Pulse Rifle. He aimed for the person and heard the voice despite the ringing in his ears. "The Turian, that's all I'm here for, if you give her up you'll all live." The person said with a disguiser on his voice. "Go fuck yourself." Redfield said still aiming, slightly a bit off due to being so shaken from exerting so much strength with the biotic barrier and get tossed around by the crash. "Your choice." The man said shooting Redfield through his leg with a pistol. Aleks and James charged out with Vindicators but got kneecapped. Redfield struggled to his feet and knocked the attacked back. The man proceeded to pull out a Graal Spike Launcher. Just than the second shuttle came in fast with Krotus on the gun aiming right at the man. The attacked barrel rolled to the side as Krotus opened fire. He then pulled out a silenced Raptor sniper rifle and took out the gun with one shoot. He then turned and put the barrel of the gun at Redfield's head. Just than a man yelled from across the field. "Stop! Azrael this is not your place!" Marc Shepard walked closer to the assassin with his gun drawn as the rest of his flanked around the man. "Shepard, you try and stop me and you'll end up dead, I hope you know that." The man said with gun still aimed at Redfield. "Not so fast, you're forgetting one thing…" Shepard said chucking a small grenade like object making it go off. It knocked the assassin on the ground but Redfield didn't have a scratch. "Yourself." Marc said coming over to Redfield. "You okay?" Marc asked helping him up. "Yeah, what the hell was that?" Redfield asked "I'll tell you in a bit, let's get you all back to your ship." He said half carrying the man back to his other shuttle while the rest of the TCU (Tactical Counter Unit, Marc's team) went to help out James, Aleks, and Acilea, alongwith Cesar the pilot.

"So you're saying that Azrael was brainwashed?" Redfield sitting in the medbay with Marc. "Pretty much, turned into the perfect mercenary." Marc told him bluntly. "So your device gave him his mind back?" Redfield asked piecing it together. "Pretty much, but since she shot you I'll let you do with her what you please. Just don't tell me about it if you kill her, don't want that on my conscious." He said leaving the room, leaving the Foxtail 17 and heading back to his own ship that was docked to theirs. Redfield sat up seeing the previously unconscious Azrael was waking up. His armor hadn't been removed because no one wanted to touch the famous mercenary. "Where, where am I?" Azrael said sitting up. "You're on my ship, I'm Commander Redfield, you attacked me and my crew." Redfield said leaning against the wall. "What? Oh no, it wasn't a dream was it?" He asked Redfield. "No it wasn't, you were brainwashed into doing all this." Collin said. Azrael pulled off his helmet, to reveal a female face underneath. Redfield was surprised, he expected to see a man behind the mask, not a woman. "I know that, but that doesn't make me forget everything I did. That sick fuck made me kill my own wife. Now I have to live with the image of her mangled body in my mind." She said staring at her own hands. "I get that, but you have to realize, beating yourself up over it doesn't do anybody any good." He said trying to be as helpful as he could without making the situation more complicated than it already was. He got no response and saw that he should probably leave her for the moment for the better result. As he was leaving he heard one thing. "Thank you." She said to him as he left without a return phrase.

He had his medical examiner check in or their guest to make sure there was no major damage, for whatever good that did. He then went over and knocked on the door or Acilea's room to no response. He slowly opened the door to find no one. "Hey, Intent where's our Turian crewmate?" Redfield asked the ship VI. "In the training room, Commander Redfield." THe VI responded quickly. So Collin headed over and found the Turian fighting a automized combat drone. It whirred around and knocked her off balance where Redfield caught her. "Simulation terminated" Collin said shutting down the drone. "Thanks, but I didn't need the help." She told him ungratefully. "What were you sparring this time? Krogan Warrior?" He asked still in a good mood. "Nope, Geth Hunter." She said with what would be considered a smirk by Turian standards. "Why are you just so goddamn amazing?" He asked smiling at her. "I'm just the total package." She said leaning into closer to him. The two held the embrace until it leaded to something more...


End file.
